Story of Life
by quyynn
Summary: A story of life and the encounters that a few normal people face.
1. Chapter 1: The Glimpse

As Jeanie approached the door, she took a deep breath. She knocked on the door a few times, not knowing if anyone could hear her. A moment later, a stranger approached the door, opening it. As she cleaned the grass on her skirt, she slowly looked up, and saw brown eyes which were staring right back at her. She instantly looked away from the guy and stared at her present she bought for Allie. Karina walked past and saw a glimpse of what was happening. Both Jeanie and the guy could feel mutual feelings of love at first sight. Karina interrupted the awkward silence and invited Jeanie in. Karina took her hand and dragged her into Allie's room where Jeanie explained everything. Karina started by saying, "Girl, I know what's up, so tell me." Jeanie replied, blushing at the same time, "I think, I think." Allie ran in and interrupted saying, "okay Jeanie, I'm going to introduce you to my friends Harry, Arthur and Chad." Harry was Karina's significant other, but they never went beyond to form a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Chad however, was single, although they were all 14, he felt a hole in his heart, because he was never able to find 'the one.' Jeanie approached the kitchen with Allie and Karina, she saw Chad and immediately started blushing. Karina went off with Harry onto the trampoline outside, while Allie and her significant other who was Arthur, went to the front yard. Jeanie was left with Chad, she was too shy to approach him, so instead, Chad walked up to her, and asked her for her name. "Jeanie, but you can call me Jee." she said. Chad put his hand out and around Jee and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Chad." Both Jee and Chad felt the same connection they felt on the first moment they met which was only 10 minutes prior. They went to sit on the couch to get to know each other.

Meanwhile, on the trampoline, Harry was feeling nervous as he wasn't sure how Karina was going to reply to his question. He took a deep breath and took her hand saying, " Karina, we've known each other for 2 years, we've had many ups and downs, but, but ..." He couldn't do it, so Karina said, "But?" feeling surprised. He thought to himself, that he could do it, so he took all his might and said, "but, those bad moments don't mean as much to me as the good ones do, so, would you... make me a sandwich?" Karina felt distraught, she thought that this moment was the time when they could be together, but she thought wrong. Karina stormed off into the house into the kitchen, and Harry followed. She started thinking how she was so clueless, and how she had wasted so much time while he just lead her on. Harry ran and took her hand, and finally said, "I can do this, Karina, would you have the honour of being my girlfriend?" Although it was a simple question, Karina replied, "Yes Harry, I will." Karina quickly glanced into the lounge room, looking at Jee and Chad together as they were leaning on each other. She asked for Jee and Allie, and took both of them into Allie's walk-in wardrobe and told them to sit down. Karina told them the good news, and they all celebrated. Allie felt sad because Arthur hadn't asked her yet. Both Karina and Jee could tell by the look on her face. They both decided it was a good idea if they made her strawberries dipped in chocolate. They ran to the kitchen pulling out the strawberries and nutella, and Arthur ran to her asking her what was wrong. Immediately Jee and Karina looked at each other and laughed. Arthur took Allie's hand and took her to the dining table where he sat down and started drawing. He started to tell a story and Allie sat and listened. He started saying, " Life was so complicated before I met you, (drawing a sad face) but when I met you, you made everything more simple. You have truely changed my life for the better, and I want to change yours too. I can't believe I haven't asked you this yet, but late is better than never right? haha, So Allie, would you be mine? (drawing a love heart with both of them inside) She knew it was right, and she replied, " Of course my dear," and smiled.

Karina ran to Harry, who was opening the door, and Alan walked in. Alan gave Allie her gift, and her heart melted. She started to feel feelings for the guy she had broken up with 3 months ago. Arthur could tell the moment he walked in that Allie was going to feel those feelings again. Was she going to leave Arthur and go back for Alan? Were all their relationships going to work?


	2. Chapter 2: The Togetherness

Following behind Alan was Esther, she made an entrance bigger than the sky, it was huge. Everyone turned to her and she could see her crush whom she liked since year 5 staring right at her and smiling. She hadn't known that her crush Arthur had just gone into a relationship, but she saw a sweet soul glaring at her, with a tear in his eye. She felt wonderful, until she realised that tear in his eye wasn't from happiness, but from sadness. She ran to him first without saying anything, and dragged him into Allie's room. She started by saying, " Why do you have a tear in your eye ?" He replied, " No it's nothing, anyway, I should be happy on my 1 hour anniversary!" Esther felt furious, not only was she sad that he didn't feel the same way that she felt, but he wasn't even happy in his relationship, which was going downhill, one hour after it had just started. She thought it was best if one of those sadnesses would go away so she took a deep breath, held Arthur's hand and began to say, "This may come as a surprise to you, but over the 4 years I've known you, I've liked you for most of that period, and it hurts me when you don't know this." Arthur smiled at Esther and she smiled back, blushingly. They both hadn't known that Karina was standing outside of the window watching everything that happened. She ran into the house grabbed Allie and took her to show that Arthur and Esther were holding hands. Allie raged in sadness and screamed, " HOW DARE YOU, WE HAVEN'T BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP FOR HALF A DAY, AND YOUR HOLDING ANOTHER GIRL'S HAND?" She turned to Esther, "AND YOU, HOW DARE YOU GO AROUND TAKING PEOPLE'S BOYFRIENDS?" Arthur couldn't handle it anymore, he stood up and said in a calmly manner, "How dare I? How dare I? I think you should be asking that to yourself, I can tell that you're feeling those emotions you felt for Alan again, and how could I not notice? Esther was just comforting me, so if you would excuse me, I'm going to eat some strawberries and nutella." He shoved Allie out of the way, and walked to the kitchen where he saw Jeanie and Chad feeding each other strawberries.

Whilst this was occurring, Leah, Tamara and Pipervlynn Yaffa walk in. These three bestfriends were inseparable from birth, their mothers and fathers were bestfriends and so were they. Pipervlynn always mentioned herself in third person, which was quite strange, but no one had knew why. Tamara was looking for her beloved Bruce, who hadn't arrived yet. Leah however had never shared her private life with anyone so no one knew about her life. Pipervlynn walked to Chad and introduced herself, saying, "Hi there, Pipervlynn is introducing herself." He replied by greeting her in return. Pipervlynn felt attracted to Chad, but she wasn't aware that he liked another girl. Pipervlynn had someone that loved her dearly, but she would never feel the same, because she felt that he was too obsessed of her. She tried to avoid him so much, but it never would work because he was everywhere. The party decided to wind down until in walked the three musketeers Annie , James and Bruce. These three were the best of friends, there was nothing that could get in between there 10 years of friendship. Everyone was envious of their friendship because they knew everything about each other and everyone. The party was all normal, until it was 6pm when it was couple central. There were couples everywhere, Arthur and Allie, Jeanie and Chad, Karina and Harry and Bruce and Tamara. Alan however stayed with James, Leah and Bruce, while Annie was in Allie's room 'making a phone call.' Jeanie, Karina and Tamara all went to the trampoline and sat, talking about their future together with their other halves. Allie stayed with Chad, Arthur, James, Harry and Bruce where they all started talking about each other as well as how they enjoyed the party. Esther and Pipervlynn joined them, Pipervlynn sitting next to Chad and Esther next to Arthur. Arthur was still distraught that his lover felt feelings for Alan. James had realised that he couldn't see Annie, so he went to look for her. Followed by was Dolly who walked through the door, and no one had noticed. Dolly never told anyone about her life, so no one had knew where she had came from, or who she was. Everyone followed Dolly and James into Allie's room, where they saw Annie crying in the corner.

What was she crying about? Why did no one notice until two hours later? Could this be the end?


End file.
